Alejandro
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It all began when Calleigh, Natalia, and Maxine wanted to enjoy themselves after the job in club Whicked... and ran in a couple of boys. Alejandro would be the most intriguing, maybe...


_**Authors Note 1: **_A dedication to Lady GaGa's song Alejandro as I really like it.

_**Auntors Note 2: **_Thanks to Bola for betaing a little and helping me out here and there.

_**Authors Note 3: **_Warning, some sexual content and possible rape.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Alejandro**_

_**I know that we are young  
And I know you may love me  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore  
Alejandro**_

"I can't do this anymore, will you just...just leave me alone," Calleigh whispered as tears of frustration were falling from her eyes.

"But Calleigh…" the Hispanic boy was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Enough," she said and turned away in tears.

_**She's got both hands  
In her pockets**_

_**And she won't look at you **_

_**Won't look at you **_

It had started a few weeks back.

It was a sunny Friday and everything was going as normal as normal was at the crime lab. That it was a sunny day didn't stop murders from happening. Nothing did.

Calleigh had just come in from a scene and was dropping off a couple of evidence bags in DNA when Natalia asked, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?" she answered as she had planned to relax in front of the TV.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with Maxi and me," said Natalia. Valera just nodded to confirm.

"I dunno, I mean I just don't feel up for going out," she said honestly. After the break with Eric she hadn't really felt up for anything.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. Right, Maxi ?" said Natalia enthusiastically

"It will be a blast. It will get your mind off him," said Maxine.

"Well OK, just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there," said Calleigh with a half smile as she walked toward the door, when she turned to say, " I want the results as soon as possible."

Natalia just answered by nodding and smiling back as her friend left while Valera just shook her head.

That night the three ladies met at the nightclub _Whicked_. As Natalia and Valera were trying to find a table, Calleigh was) at the bar trying through to order some drinks.

Not far from her there were three Hispanic guys trying to do the same. Calleigh sighed as the youngest of them eyed her up and down before asking, "Can I buy you anything?"

"No," she said without giving him as much as a second glance.

"Oh, come on, just one drink," he said as they both reached the counter.

"No, I'm good," she said giving the waiter her order as he did the same.

"You here alone?" he asked her.

"Not exactly, no," she said with a sigh, wanting him to go away.

"Friends or boyfriend?" he asked, not giving up that easily.

"Friends," she said, grabbing her glasses and heading over to the table as he looked after her.

"Al, are you coming with those beers today?" he suddenly heard Fernando say.

"Sorry, tell me what do you think of that group of girls over there?" he asked, nodding toward Calleigh, Natalia and Valera.

"Cute," he said, eyeing Natalia.

"I think we should join them," said Alejandro.

"I agree. Roberto, get over here," Fernando yelled to get him to join them before walking over to the table hoping for good weather.

_**She hides trough love  
En su bolsillo  
She's got a halo around her finger  
Around you**_

"Excuse me; ladies, mind if we join you?" Fernando asked boldly, still looking at Natalia.

Calleigh rolled her emerald eyes lightly as Natalia looked at him saying, "Pends on your intentions."

"Just talking and maybe buy you a drink or two," he said, winking at her.

"What do you think?" she was looking more at Valera than Calleigh.

"I'm OK with that, but don't try anything," said Valera with a little giggle.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered and sat down next to Natalia, while Roberto sat down next to Valera, so Alejandro had no choice but to sit down next to Calleigh. Not that he minded too much.

He looked at the blonde that was sitting next to him while his amigos were talking to her friends. They didn't seem to have any trouble at all. But this steel magnolia seemed to have everything against him. She tried her best not to look at him, but pass pass him or down in her drink, one hand next to the glass, the other for some reason beneath the table.

"Are you OK?" he asked a bit concerned as she now was biting her lower lip, and she didn't at all seem like she wanted to be there.

"What's it to you?" she asked in a defensive way.

"You just don't seem like you want to be here, that's all," he said.

"Again, why do you care? I mean I know your type," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking at her with offended eyes.

"All you want is to get me into bed. You expect that if you come over here and sweet talk and stuff like that I will in a way cave and you will get your way, but I'm not like that," she said.

He looked at her with shocked eyes and said, "Don't you think it is a little unfair to judge me before you have even got to know me? You can be wrong, you know."

"I admit that I can, yes, but on most accounts I am right," she said.

"Why don't we start over and if you are right you can punish me for that when that time comes," she he said, giving her a little smile.

"Fair enough," she said and smiled back.

"So I'm Alejandro and you are ...?" he asked.

"Calleigh," she said and took her hand up from beneath the table to shake his.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said.

She rolled her eyes a little, but still blushed and said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said as he let go of her hand and spotted the light ring around her finger that could only be caused by one thing: a ring.

Calleigh saw where his eyes were at and looked away with a sigh, making him say, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, I just don't want to think about that right now," she said with a sigh.

"I will do my best to get your mind elsewhere for the rest of the evening. Another drink?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she said with a giggle, and as he went over to the bar, she just looked after him with a little smile. If nothing else he did have a cute behind.

_**You know that I love you boy **_

_**Hot like Mexico, rejoice **_

_**At this point I gotta choose  
Nothing to lose**_

Natalia and Fernando were dancing closely in the dim light. Her hands were around his neck, his around her waist, and his head on her shoulder humming along with the tune of the song. It was getting late and the place was about to close up.

Yet they didn't let each other go. She didn't want to. She loved how he smelled and that it felt somewhat safe to be in his arms.

Just then the light in the club got turned on and broke the magic between them, making her break free. He was looking at her with his emerald eyes filled with desire, making her shiver with joy.

"I need to go to the ladies, can I meet you by the door?" she said under her breath.

"Of course," he said and smiled a little.

"Why do you have to be so…" she stopped realizing she was thinking out loud and he could hear her.

"So what?" he wondered looking at her with confused eyes.

"Hot, I have to… be right back," she said as she hurried into the crowd of people leaving him very much confused behind. But he wasn't the only one confused as on her way to the bathroom she really didn't know what to do. If she should follow him or bring him home or just call it the night. She knew she wanted him, that was for sure, but she didn't know if it was a good idea or not. She sighed with frustration as she opened the door to the ladies room and went inside.

_**Don't call my name  
Don't call my name,**_ _**Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando**_

"What is taking her so long?" Fernando asked looking at Alejandro who stood next to the entrance along with him waiting for Calleigh.

"No idea, but girls always use forever in the bathroom. Any idea what happened to Roberto and that other chica?" Alejandro asked as they hadn't seen them for a very long time.

"No, probably took off to somewhere," he said with a sigh as they saw Natalia and Calleigh walking toward them. The two women had run into each other in the bathroom by coincidence.

"So there you are, we thought you had ditched us," said Fernando with a little smile.

"No, would at least have said goodbye or told you off," said Natalia with a little giggle.

"Oh so I'm being told off? Why isn't that nice, don't you think, Al?" he said looking at his buddy.

"Very," said Alejandro, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't exactly say that," said Natalia.

"Oh is that so, so your place or mine, babe?" he boldly asked.

"I'm not your babe and neither at the moment," she said. Her voice became a little colder. She did not like to be called that.

"I'm sorry. Maybe a kebab then? You must be hungry after dancing all night," he said, trying to make her stay.

"That sounds delicious," she concluded with a smile.

"OK then. Well see you later," he said, turning to his friend and Calleigh. Natalia made a sign meaning 'call me' and Calleigh nodded with a half smile before they headed to the nearest kebab shop.

"What about you then?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm really beat, so I just want to sleep," said the blonde honestly.

"You want me to walk you home, or pay for a cab?" he asked politely, not eager to let her go that fast.

"Walking will be just fine," she said with a sigh, not knowing what she wanted with him quite yet. He just smiled and followed her as she led the way in the direction of her house.

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch **_

_**Just smoke my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Roberto **_

In the meantime Valera and Roberto were down at the beach. He had just lit her smoke and was now watching her as she was watching the ocean in front of her.

He tried slipping a hand around her waist, but she declined with a sigh. He looked at her with surprised eyes and she said, "I'm sorry, I just can't do that, not here at least."

"You want me to follow you home?" he asked as she seemed tired.

"No, that's OK," she said, happy that he had asked.

"Then let me at least pay for your cab," he said/offered.

"That you can do," she said as they started to walk toward the streets.

"Can I also call you later?" he asked.

"Not sure," she said as she was not sure about what she felt.

"I promise I won't harass you or anything, I just want to check on you in the morning," he said.

"Well I guess that's OK," she said as he stopped a cab and held the door open so she could get in.

"Just type in your number here," he said as he handed her his phone.

She nodded and did just that before saying, "Thank you for a wonderful night."

"You are welcome, now go home and get some sleep," he said with a little smile.

"Yes sir, talk to you tomorrow then," she said as she closed the door and drove off without giving him as much as a kiss. He didn't think about it too much as he stopped another cab to get home himself.

_**Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-ale-jandro  
Ale-ale-jandro **_

Calleigh was in bed. Her room was spinning and she was not feeling good at all. And she couldn't get Alejandro out of her head either. Should she have kissed him or asked him in. She shook it off: it was too soon and she would probably have regretted it later if had.

She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand, it showed 4.30 AM.

She couldn't see it, but she knew all too well there was a picture of her and Eric next to it. She hadn't gotten around removing it. As a tear ran down her cheek, she let her hand reach out and hit it so it fell to the floor. The glass broke like her heart had, just as she heard her phone go off. She reached for it only to see a text. Quickly she opened it and read, "Hope you are not feeling all too bad at the moment, I should probably have bought you a couple of drinks less. I'll call you in the morning to check on you. Alejandro.

Why did she have to give him her number and what was she doing with him in the first place? Taking his drinks, dancing with him, letting him take her home... Frustrated she tossed and turned until she in the end fell asleep round 6AM and for some reason dreamed of Alejandro.

_**(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.) **_

"Let me go," Calleigh whispered as silent tears were falling from her eyes. Alejandro was holding her down, her hands over her head and she was in no position to get loose at all.

"Get off me," the petite blonde let out, twisting underneath him.

It was however obvious that wouldn't happen and she knew it. More tears were streaming down her cheeks as she kept on fighting him off.

"Alejandro, let me go," she screamed out just as she woke up and realized it was just a dream. Shivering she looked at the spot next to her in bed: it was empty. She was all alone. No Eric and no Alejandro.

The ironic part of it all was that she now desperately wished Alejandro was there to hold and comfort her. And in her silent mind she knew that he could never do what she had just dreamt.

She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand; it was close to 7 AM. Could she call him or should she leave it be? She took a deep breath before pushing the 'call' button.

"Hello," she heard tiredly in the other end.

"Alejandro, it's Calleigh," she whispered.

"Calleigh, are you OK?" he asked as his voice shifted from not awake to concerned.

Calleigh didn't know what to answer as she nervously bit her lower lip and he interrupted her thinking by saying, "Do you want me to come over?"

"I would really appreciate it if you could, if it is not too much trouble," she answered.

"I will be there in not too long," he said.

"I will leave the door open for you," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Good, just try to get some rest in the meantime and I will get there as soon as possible," he said before hanging up.

Calleigh sighed as she put the phone aside and let her arms wrap around her knees for a moment. She at the moment felt like a scared little girl and wondered if she had done the right thing. What if her dream came through and he…

She shook it off as he didn't really seem like the type or he wouldn't have seemed concerned a moment earlier 'if that wasn't a cover.'

She sighed again before walking to the entrance to leave the door ajar before getting back into bed and slowly closing her eyes to try get some rest while waiting for him.

_**She's not broken,  
She's just a baby.  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
And all those flames that burned before him.  
Now he's gotta firefight got-cool the bad.  
**_

It was a few days later and Calleigh and Alejandro were sitting outside the crime lab talking to each other to when Eric came back from a crime scene and saw them.

Calleigh threw her blonde hair back giggling happily off something he said.

Eric couldn't say he cared too much for this Hispanic dude that was making a pass at 'his' girl. He had also seen him walking her him home the Friday before.

The only reason he had seen that in the first place was that he had been in his car lurking outside her house at the time. He didn't exactly know what had made him do that, but he heard from Ryan that had heard from Natalia that she was going out with the girls the same night. And as Eric figured that Calleigh was one of the girls, he wanted to know if she brought anyone home that night. He didn't exactly like the idea of her finding another that fast even if he couldn't exactly say anything, considering that they were no longer an item.

He had seen the man that walked her home only to tell her goodnight before walking off. At least he hadn't come in with her. At least not then. Not until later as he had fallen asleep in his car and woken up a little later and seen him walk into her house.

This of course had made him stay only to watch them get up together and later have breakfast before they both left. He didn't follow them but he assumed they walked into town or the beach while he drove back home.

And now he was there outside the crime lab with her. He wondered if they had spent the last five days together and how serious it was. He only knew one thing and that was that he didn't like it, not at all, not here or any other place.

Eric let out a huff before walking up to them, the rage that was visible in his eyes spread all over his body.

¨Calleigh had gotten aware of him at once, well moments before actually as she had seen him coming waking toward them and said, "Eric hey, this is…"

"I don't care who you are, just stay away from her," he snarled at the other guy.

"Dude, chill we were just talking," said Alejandro, looking at the angry man with shocked eyes.

"You shut up, I'm not interested in anything you have to say," he said, looking at Calleigh for an explanation.

Calleigh looked at him with warning eyes saying, "We are just friends, not that you have anything to do with that."

"As long as you are outside my lab I sure as hell do," he snarled.

"Last time I checked it was Horatio's," she pointed out.

"Whatever, he don't belong here," he said.

"I'll just go and call you later," he said and got a nod from her before he slowly started to walk away.

"You gave him your number, you sure don't waste any time do you?" he said, glaring at her.

"Who I give my number to or not is nunna your business," she snarled.

"It is when you bring them here," he said and grabbed her arm hardly.

"Erick, let me go," she let out in surprise, a little louder than planned, making Alejandro turn and come back.

"Don't think so," he said as he started to drag her towards the entrance.

"Dude, let her go," Alejandro spoke out making them turn.

"Or else," said Eric, rolling his eyes. He probably shouldn't have done that as Alejandro grabbed his other arm hardly making him let go of her, before punching Eric hardly making him gasp in surprise as his nose started to bleed. Eric stroked back, but missed and Alejandro hit again, making him strike back and hit his jaw. Alejandro hit him hardly in the chest making him go down hiving for air.

"Had enough?" Alejandro asked.

Apparently he hadn't as he got up and threw himself at the other man making him fall to the ground with him on top before they continued to fight.

Calleigh watched in horror as they kept going at each other, until she heard Horatio's velvet rumble next to her saying, "That's enough."

The two men quickly broke free from each other and Eric looked at him like a child that had misbehaved as the redhead in a firm tone said, "Inside, now."

Eric didn't dare to do otherwise as Horatio looked at Calleigh with concerned eyes and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Fine, just keep him away from me for the rest of the day," she said with a heavy sigh.

Horatio nodded and went inside without another word as Calleigh looked at Alejandro asking, "Are you OK?"

"Hurt pride other than that fine, did he hurt you?" he asked back.

"I'm OK, but I need to work," she said with another sigh.

"I'll call you later babe," he said and gently stroked her cheek before walking off.

From the window Eric was watching knowing he had lost everything. She didn't even look at him as she passed him in the hallway on her way in.

_**You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
Nothing to lose.  
**_

A little later the same day Natalia had a lunch date with Fernando. The couple was at his place where he was feeding her with fruit he had just cut. They were on his terrace and Natalia was just wearing her underwear as it was hotter than usual just this day.

Natalia took another bite of pineapple from his hand before slowly closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Fernando questioned.

"Mmm, someone didn't give me enough sleep last night," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Well I was not the one that decided that watching movies all night was a good idea," as they had ended up having a romantic comedy marathon going on until about five and she had to get up at six to get to work.

"Well, I didn't hear any complaints," she said with a slight giggle.

He didn't replay, just bent down over her and started to kiss her belly, making her moan slightly. He slowly let his lips trail their way you towards her breasts, his tongue teasing her hot, tanned skin, making her shiver in delight as she moaned louder.

He slowly kissed his way further up, pass her collarbone and to her lips, as she let out a couple of moans she deepened it as she dragged him a little closer.

Fernando slowly got on top of her and looked into her hazelnut colored eyes as she was panting beneath him. As he slowly slid in a better position between her legs she could feel him.

He bent down and slowly and very gently kissed her lips as he stroke away some of the dark hair that had fallen down in her face. She smiled at him as her hand reached up to gently caress his cheek. _**  
**_

_**Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando. **_

Calleigh was standing bent over a dead body, in her pocket her cell phone was vibrating, it had been all day. It was Alejandro, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to pick up.

"You are not answering that?" she heard Horatio's velvet rumble.

"No," she answered.

"He fought for you," he pointed out as he by assumption thought he knew who the caller was.

"I am aware of that," she said, confirming his suspicion.

"What is holding you back?" he asked as she nervously bit her lower lip.

"I don't know. Can we just go back to work?" she required as the coroner arrived.

"Of course," he answered, but couldn't help the little smile that was forming over her lips.

"Not a word," she said rolling her emerald green eyes, making him let out a chuckle before exchanging a few words with the coroner as her cell phone kept on ringing.

"So are you coming over later babe?" Fernando asked as he parked his car outside the crime lab to drop her off.

"I told you not to call me that," she said with a sigh.

"Why don't you like that?" he asked.

"Because, because…" she said.

"Because what?" he asked an looked at her in a concerned way.

"My ex husband used to call me that and treat me like I was possession to him, not a person," she said. Just the thought of him, even when deceased made her shiver.

He nodded and said, "How about honeybear then?"

"Why so?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Because you are sweet as honey and cuddly as a bear," he answered.

Natalia blushed shyly and said, "I can agree to that, loverboy."

Fernando blushed as well, which made her giggle and said, "That color suits you."

"Very funny," he said rolling his eyes.

"Not very, so are we meeting when I'm done, or are you working tonight?" she asked as he worked nightshifts at one of the clubs.

"Working, but not until late, so you can stop by or do you want me to come to you?" he asked.

"You can come to me round five as I live closer to your workplace either way," she said and bent over to give him a little sugar, before she got out of the care and walked up to the crime lab with a satisfied grin on her face.

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.**_

"No, no, no," Maxine whispered into the quiet night as Roberto tried to kiss her. He quickly backed off with an annoyed huff. Disappointed to once again never getting anywhere with her.

"Don't be like that," she said as she sat up and bed and crept closer to him.

"What did you expect, you lead me on time after time, but I never even get to kiss you," he said annoyed.

"I really want to Berto, but I just… It's hard," she finished.

"I'm not planning to hurt you, I just want to hold you and maybe cuddle, just a little," he said, looking at her with very loving eyes.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, yet others before you have and it's hard to trust again," she explained.

"I can understand that," he said and let his hand slowly reach out to caress her cheek. She again leaned against him, letting out a sigh.

"Do you need another smoke before we go to sleep?" he asked her.

"You know me too well," she said and got out of bed, before she walked over to the window and lit one.

He just sat on her bed, watching her before saying, "You should quit, you know."

"I know," she answered with a sigh looking down.

"I don't mind," he said, making her look at him again.

"Sure?" she said as she finished up and came back to him.

"Yes very, so ready to go to bed or…?" he asked.

"Mhm," she said with a yawn, snuggling up under the cover.

He sighed and turned off the light before snuggling up on the other side of her double bed.

The brunette didn't seem to like that he was so far away as she slowly crept closer and let her arm slip around him and snuggled up a bit so she could rest comfortably against his back. He smiled before he let his hand rest on top of hers whispering, "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Berto," she whispered back as she slowly closed her eyes.

_**Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
**__**Ale-ale-jandro.  
**_

Calleigh by the end of the day called Alejandro up and apologized for not being able to do so sooner. She blamed it on work. That she had simply had too much to do. It was at least half true.

As she saw Eric passing in the hallway she agreed that Alejandro were to come home to her place later that night, she just needed some rest first. They had after all been sharing some late nights lately. Yet Calleigh couldn't bring herself to sleep with him. Something was holding her back.

Instead they usually watched movies, TV, talked all night, played different games or went out dancing. It seemed like he managed to get her to relax more than anyone she had met before.

When she was with him she could just unwind and get her mind off things. Maybe that was why she enjoyed being with him so much.

"Calleigh, have you…" Natalia's voice suddenly interrupted her thinking.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked as she hadn't heard what she asking about.

"Just wondered if you have seen Ryan, as I've been looking all over for him without luck," said Natalia again.

"Not in a while no," said Calleigh honest.

"If you do please tell him that I'm looking for him," said Natalia with a sigh.

"Will do, oh and if you should happen to see Horatio will you please send him my way as I found something I think is pretty interesting and he should see," she said.

"Can do, oh and I saw you and Alejandro outside earlier are you two getting serious now?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh blushed and bit her lip nervously not knowing what to answer, so Natalia just smiled at her and said, "It's OK, you don't need to answer on that, just glad to see you happy to a change."

"What about you and Fernando then?" Calleigh asked to change the subject.

"Not sure yet, but I can tell you that I really like him, I better find Ryan," she said as she headed out and again left Calleigh to her thoughts.

Calleigh were on the other hand trying to figure out how she felt for him between the many bullets in front of him.

_**Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me. Alejandro  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Bye Fernando. **_

Calleigh was frustrated, in fact she was very frustrated and she didn't know what to do, not at all. She looked at Alejandro that was sleeping next to her in bed, they had not yet made love, but they tended to sleep together. _**  
**_

She didn't know why exactly, just that it made her feel safe having someone there. No, not someone, him. Eric had never made her feel like this, never.

He made her feel comfortable, but in the end she felt suffocated and his stuff was always everywhere. In fact some were still at her place, but she had put it in a box in her storage room with all the other mess she didn't want to sort out.

Not only that, but he was bothering her or there was stuff about Eric that bothered her. She believed that this was a result to them being with each other all the time, at home, at work, on vacation. She could never catch a break, in the end she couldn't take it anymore.

With Alejandro it was different, he didn't bother her in any way, he let her be her sort of speak. And if she got angry about something, he would let her get it out without getting upset about it, just like she would do with him.

She sighed looking at him, he made her happy, satisfied and she was starting to think that she in fact did love him. She smiled a little, before crawling close to rest her head against his chest before falling asleep. _**  
**_

Fernando was fighting with Ryan, also outside the lab like Eric and Alejandro had done the day before, but earlier.

What started the fight was almost the same as the day before, Ryan got jealous as he wanted Natalia and he didn't like this new guy. The difference was however that Natalia and Ryan hadn't exactly been a couple as they had tried dating but it didn't go well.

The boy's angry blows suddenly got interrupted by Natalia saying, "What are you doing?"

They stopped and looked at her, both with bloody noses as a black eye each.

"We were just settling a thing," Fernando answered.

"Really," she said and raised a brow at him.

"Yes," Ryan said, glaring at the other man.

"And what might that be?" she wanted to know.

"Who deserve dating you," it slipped out of Ryan.

"You stupid men, I'm not a price you can win in a fight like a common troofee," she snapped.

"But…" Fernando spoke.

"Just go, you just blew it," she said as she started to walk towards the entrance.

"Natalia," they both yelled after her.

"Just go, I don't want to see you here again unless you learn to behave. And you grow up,"

she snapped at them before walking inside.

Both of them knew they had pretty much blew it, at least for now, so Fernando headed in the direction off the car as Ryan found it best trying to stay clear of her for the rest of the day. As obviously Natalia didn't like to be fought over.

"You at least gotto give them credit for trying," Valera told Natalia a moment later.

"Why, it's just stupid and I don't care much for fighting," said Natalia rolling her eyes in direction of Ryan.

"You don't even find it a little bit flattering that they were fighting over you?" Valera asked.

"Maybe just a little," said Natalia, trying to hide a smile.

"So who would you pick if you could pick a winner?" Valera wanted to know.

"Fernando," said Natalia before turning her eyes down in the microscope blushing like crazy. After all he did make her heart beat faster and one million butterflies fly through her body every time they were together. Ryan grumbled as Valera just shook her head.

_**I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro. **_

_**Don't wanna kiss, **_

_**Don't wanna touch. Fernando. **_

Alejandro had learned by now that he never should call Calleigh babe, then again she was a bit too much of a lady to be called just that.

As he was watching her lying on a sun bed near her pool reading he tried to think out a fitting name for her. He knew of course that her nickname at work was bulletgirl and he really liked that, but he didn't want to mix work with personal.

"Handsome, can you please but more sun lotion on my back?" Calleigh said, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," he said and smiled a little at her as he got up off the pool and walked over to her.

As he picked up the bottle she asked, "What were you thinking about just now?"

"Nothing important," he said as he slowly started to rub something on her.

"Oh come on, tell me, I could see over my book that it was something," she said with a little smile as she turned her head just a little to look at him.

"I was just trying to find something sweet to call you. I mean as you are my girl and all," he said. Just as the words came out he realized how wrong it sounded. At least by the look she got in her eyes.

"I'm not a thing to be owned," she said, but she didn't sound angry, more hurt.

"Calleigh, don't be like that, you know it was not what I mean, I just meant we have been together for over a week more or less, so I just wanted to call you something special. As to me you are very special, but if you don't want to… I'll just go," he said and got up.

"Please, please don't go," Calleigh begged without really knowing why, just that she didn't want him to leave.

He slowly slipped back into her pool, looking at her scared eyes, saying, "Easy Callibelle, I'm right here.

Just these words made the petite blonde smile happily at him, saying, "Thank you, I'm yours, but only if you treat me right."

He nodded, blowing her a kiss which she captured before he started on another round in her pool as she was watching him.

_**Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando. **_

After that sunny day Alejandro continued to call her Callibelle as that seemed to agree with her and he also found it very cute.

In fact he found everything about her cute, every little detail; he could simply not get enough of her. And she loved being with him whenever and wherever she wanted. They did however keep their relationship of work so there would be no more fights.

That morning Natalia watched as a happy Calleigh came into work humming one of the latest tunes that were going around on the radio.

At least someone seemed happy with their new dude. She hadn't heard from Fernando since that fight outside the lab, it had been three days. And she only knew one thing, she wanted him. Not to call her babe, but she wanted him. To have his arms around her, to have him kiss her. To…

As tears started steaming from her eyes she hurried out so no one would see. She sat down on one of the steps outside the lab, head in her hands, crying sadly.

Just then, when everything seemed hopeless she heard Fernando's voice asked, "But honeybear, why are you crying?"

"Ho ho hold me please," she managed to get out, not caring where they were.

Fernando quickly sat down next to her and pulled her into his strong arms. He gently stroked her to calm her down whispering, "Easy honeybear, I'm here, I'm not leaving you again."

Natalia just leaned closer into him, nuzzling, hiding, she realized just then how much she needed him. He just held her as he continued to stroke his little honeybear.

No one that walked pass interrupted the loving couple, not even Ryan. He just shook her head a little as he disappeared into the building.

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette more.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.**_

Valera were resting in her bed on top of Roberto in her lunch break that day, she had considered calling in sick as for a change she actually was just that. She was coming down with the flu and was even running a slight fever.

Spite the hot weather Valera was shivering with cold, sniffling and coughing.

He just stroked her in a very loving way as he with concerned voice asked, "Are you sure it is a good idea for you to go back to work?"

"No, but I gotto, gotto, atsjooo," Valera let out along with a lot of slime and other not nice stuff.

"Right, that's sexy..." Roberto said, astounded and yet at the same time with a smile on his lips.

"Sorry..." Valera whispered, picking some Kleenex from the box on her nightstand and handing it to him.

He quietly wiped himself clean before turning to her saying, "Sweetheart, it's OK, it's not your fault that you are ill."

"No, actually, it's yours for having me swim in the ocean late the other night," she whispered tiredly.

"Like you even minded," he said bending his head to kiss her very hot forehead.

"Not very, need a smoke and call Horatio to say I'm taking the rest of the day off," she said as she got out of bed, grabbed her cigarette pack, her lighter and her phone before walking over to the window.

"You are too ill to go back to work, yet you need one of those, that make perfect sense," he said and rolled his eyes lightly.

"Shhhh, Horatio, this is Valera. I don't think I will be coming back as I'm not feeling as well as I thought after all. Yes, I will be in tomorrow morning. Thank you, bye," she said and hung up.

Roberto tilted his head and looked at her saying, "Will you turn that out and get back in bed."

For once Valera did as he said and got back in bed where she curled up against him and let him hold her closely as she again fell asleep.

He just signed, as he settle a little better trying to relax and get some sleep as well as he listened to her heavy breaths. He just hoped she would get better soon, not that he minded taking care of her, but he preferred that she was her regular self over this.

Still no matter how she was feeling health wise, what she was wearing, how she had her hair, he loved every part of her. She was just in his eyes so perfect. As she snuggled a little closer he let out a sigh of satisfaction before he joined her on the magic carpet that took them both to the world of dreams.

_**Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
**__**Ale-ale-jandro.**_

Calleigh and Alejandro had just made love. She was resting on top off him and feeling how some of their mixed fluids were slowly sewing out of her. She didn't really mind all too much at that very moment. It had been the first time she had let him go that far as the moments leading up to it had felt just right and in the end it had been just perfect. More so than ever before. As she screamed out his name she just wanted it to last forever. And when she knew it was over she had settled as close to his as possible as it made her feel safe and protected. In the end it was just perfect and she knew he felt the same way.

_**¨Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando. **_

"Calleigh," he yelled out as she walked away, knowing that would not make her turn as she didn't like when he used it.

With tear rimmed eyes she passed Natalia and Fernando on her way into the crime lab.

Natalia looked at her and at Alejandro as he stood looking after her with very sad eyes wondering what he had done wrong this time. Natalia knew as he turned and walked away that he should have gone after Calleigh instead, but it was too late. Or was it, she knew that depended on her fried.

"I need too…" she said and got up.

"I understand, I'll call you later honeybear," he said.

At that moment more than every Natalia was glad he had not called her babe. She gave him the softest peck on the cheek before walking inside to find Calleigh, most likely in the sanctuary of her crime lab.

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.**_

"There," said Roberto and lit Valera's cigarette outside his car as he dropped her off at the crime lab the morning after her sick day.

"Thanks you Berto," she said and smiled at him.

"You are welcome sweetheart, but are you sure you are up for working?" he asked her, there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"I am yes, I will call you to get me if I feel I need to go home," she answered.

"Please do as I got the day off," he said and smiled at her.

She nodded as she walked stumped the cigarette and gave him a kiss before walking up to the lab. He stood watching after her until she was safe inside. Then he drove home. He did after all like doing just that as the start of his day as his sweetheart did in his eyes have a very cute butt.

_**Alejandro...**_

Natalia did as she thought find Calleigh in firearms looking at a gun with tearful eyes. She watched her for a couple of seconds before she asked, "Why did you send him away?"

Calleigh that didn't hear her come in startled before she said, "I… I… I dunno."

Natalia looked at her for a second. She didn't think she had ever seen Calleigh this upset and thought before she asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

"Getting hurt again," she answered honestly.

"I can get that Jake and others before him have hurt you in the past, but Eric?" Natalia questioned.

"He didn't exactly hurt me that way, but in the end it felt like he was suffocating me. I just couldn't take it anymore," Calleigh said with a very heavy sigh.

"I can understand that, considering that you were together here and private," said Natalia in a sympathetic tune.

Calleigh just nodded and looked away as she really didn't want to get into it.

"Why did you break up with Jake?" Natalia asked, she never quite got that as they did seem like a very good couple.

"I just couldn't take the waiting and worrying," Calleigh answered.

"Understandable, do you guys keep in touch?" Natalia wanted to know.

"We do yes, but we function better as friends than a couple," said Calleigh.

Natalia nodded thoughtfully before she said, "I know what that can be like."

"You and Ryan?" Calleigh Questioned.

"Yes, I mean he's the greatest guy, I just never felt that way for him," said Natalia with a sigh.

Calleigh nodded and asked, "And Fernando?"

"I dunno why, but I think I really do love him," said Natalia with a dreamy smile.

Calleigh nodded and smiled as well. She found it a bit cute that her friend was so much in love with a guy she had only meet a couple of weeks back.

Natalia looked back at her, and suddenly she saw something in her eyes that made her say, "Go to him."

"Huh?" the petite blonde said and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Go to Alejandro or you will regret it, you know with all your heart I am right," Natalia said.

"Cover for me?" Calleigh asked, she was biting her lower lip insecure.

Natalia nodded and said, "Just go."

Without doubting for a second longer she just out the door, so fast that she almost crashed with Eric that was on his way in.

He looked at Natalia with raised brows and asked, "Where was she going in such a hurry?"

"No idea?" said Natalia with a secret smile as she left him alone in the firearms lab.

Calleigh found Alejandro by an ice cream stand down by the beach and said, "Handsome."

He at once recognized her voice and turned to face her saying, "Callibelle."

As she regained her breath after rushing around to find him she said, "Handsome, I need you."

"Huh, you mean here and now?" he asked a bit confused.

She smiled a little as she said, "Probably not the best idea. I meant in general. I'm sorry that I told you to go, when all I really wanted was to ask you to stay. It's just that…" she stopped not knowing how to continue.

"Just that?" he asked, smiling back at her as she found it a bit cute that she was so insecure.

"I've been hurt in the past every time things starts to get serious and I don't want that to happen again," she answered honestly.

He nodded, not saying anything as she continued, "I do want to try it with you if you still want to…"

He smiled a little because of that and said, "Of course do, my darling Callibelle."

"Good, so any chance I can get a bit of that ice cream?" she wondered.

"Of course," he said and handed it to her.

Calleigh licked a little of it before saying, "Delicious.

"You got a little…" he said and bent down to kiss away something that was a little beneath her lower lip. Calleigh quickly moved her head a little so her lips landed on him to kiss him while he pulled her closely.

As they broke free from each other he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered before reaching up to kiss him again before she again broke free only to lean against his chest. She sighed with satisfaction as he held her and gently let his arm caress her backside.

It's hard to say which of them was happiest with this reunion, but as he bent his head to kiss the top of hers they both knew that they never before had been happier. And they at that very moment knew it would last forever.

The End.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
